Episode 15
EMPIRE Episode 15: Reality and the Plan Crew: What is it Captain? Inferno: Only two people know this. See that man over there (he points at Echo), he is a fraud. He is not Tim or a famous Captain. Banner (thinking): He really is going through with it. Echo (thinking): I wander how many people are going to want to kill me after this? Titan (thinking): This is actually a surprise, and that's saying something. McKenna (thinking): Then who is the Captain I've been serving under? Hydra: Well spit it out already, who is Tim! Inferno: I am! Hydra's cigarette drops to the ground. Hydra: You are a liar! Echo: No he's not! Let him explain! Titan: Your name is Robert, not Tim! Inferno: That's because I changed it! I have a reason behind all of this! Just let me explain! Crew: Alright, go for it then! Inferno: It started four years ago. Flashback Inferno: They have us cornered! Banner: I don't know how Hanlon found us anyway! Inferno: That is a question we both want to answer. Banner: Let's kill all of them! Both of the men start killing all of the Government's Navy. '' ''Inferno (thinking): There's only one thing I can do. I need to change my name. I've already changed enough with my physical appearance (due to time, not operation). I also need a decoy Tim, though. Banner: We need to get back to the ship! Inferno: Let's move out! The crew gets to the Atlas. Reality Inferno: That's when I trained a decoy for myself. I knew you guys wouldn't recognize me with my current look. I've changed a lot over the years, a lot like you, Josh. Titan: Did you get your name Legally changed? Inferno: Yes, it is all legal. My real name, now is: Robert J. Zalious. Titan: Alright, go on. Flashback Inferno: Franklin, front and center! Frank: What is it sir? Inferno: By now, you know I need a decoy for myself. Frank: Yes, and... Inferno: I need you to be my decoy. Frank: How am I going to pull that one off? Inferno: You will train to act like the old me. You will be made to fight like the old me. You will become the old me. Frank: Might that ruin my life. Inferno: Only if you let it. Frank: What do you mean? Inferno: I have great friends. You will like being friends with all of them. In time I will tell all of them this story. I'm a wanted man, I can't go on as my current self. I will still be me, but I can't be the person they all used to know. Please carry this on for me. Frank: I will do this with honor, sir! Inferno: Thank you. Reality Inferno: Now do you all understand? Everyone but Josh says yes. Titan: I might not ever understand, but I'll accept your decision as your friend. Inferno: Now you know why I was so anxious to fight you. Titan: You have become strong, but so have I. Inferno: Are you challenging me? Titan: What if I am. Inferno: Now you'll have two bets. One against me and one against Echo. Can you handle two at once? Titan: Of course I can, did you even have to ask? Inferno: I knew you would be up for it. You're on! The two of them shake hands. Titan: Let the strongest one win. To be continued...